The Dragon Emperor
by kbpluto
Summary: Alternate reality during the Silver Millennium. A Civil War has erupted in the Dragon's Empire. The regent of Luna has valuble information that can save him. Only he believes she is a traitor. Can she save the Emperor before it is too late?
1. Prologue

THE KINGDOM

THE KINGDOM

PROLOGUE

BY

KBPLUTO

I wish I can undo all of the hurt. Most of all, I will never feel the love and companionship that I feel towards anyone but you. Our kingdoms are at war and our romance blossomed in ignorance. It has been ten years since I felt your touch. We have a duty and a responsibility to our people but it costs us our happiness. I can't forget the moment of defeat in your eyes when you realized I was from Luna.

How could we not know? Or did we just choose to ignore the signs. Was our meeting a joke? Or was it a step towards a new future?

So many questions asked and I don't have the answers. I lay here dying. Two gunshots to the head and I see him contemplating his next move. He means to take over Luna after burying his Queen. I see his next move. He will go to Earth. I know he will come for you. Run, Endymion. Run.

Author's Note: This is going to be a lengthy process for me. I have had this story in my head for months now. It will be set in an alternate reality during the Silver Millennium.


	2. Chapter One

Women of good standing are always taught to have the highest degree of propriety, attention to detail, and to command the attention of any man

Women of good standing are always taught to have the highest degree of propriety, attention to detail, and to command the attention of any man. Today, I had the attention of two men in particular. The man standing down the aisle before me was tall and confident in stature. He had a chiseled jaw and a fit disposition. His eyes were green as Trident's seas and hair was soft brown. The look on his fact spoke of tremendous joy in accomplishing his conquest. And that is where the attention of the _other_ man caught my eye. My whole being was centered on that man's eye. I could not eat, sleep, or contemplate my next move without my thoughts wondering towards him. I wonder when I became so weak and so vulnerable. I used to be strong enough to tell him to go to hell and mean it. I can not remember the day when I became so weak and so in love.

Most girls plan their whole life for this moment. They know every single detail from the beads to the guest placement. Till this day, I could not tell you any detail except for these two men. Endymion could tell you about my dress that day. He was the one who put me in it and he was the one who took it off. But I don't care to ask these days. My first marriage was for convenience and for revenge. My soon to be husband and the Emperor, my emperor, both watched me with hungry eyes. I used to like being the center of attention but that wedding changed my perspective in a matter of seconds. Jacob watched me because he thought I was beautiful. I never had a problem with Jacob's compliments. He adored me. I was the perfect trophy, blond and beautiful. Only Endymion knew that beneath the trophy lie a woman filled with steel and anger. My beauty would help Endymion destroy Jacob. Jacob believed Endymion to be ignorant of his plans but Endymion was much smarter than his enemies believed him to be. I almost pitied Jacob. He would never know what a fool his was until Endymion drove his sword straight through him.

Jacob believed that by marrying me, he would gain access and the means necessary to sack Earth, the heart of the Golden Kingdom. Endymion believed my marrying me off, I would save the Empire and restore my kingdom's honor. Yet at the time I believed I being punished for my mother's sins. The Emperor is a great and loyal ruler to his people. I am not one of his people. I am the enemy, the daughter of _the_ traitor. My mother, the traitor, Queen of Luna, conspired to murder Endymion's mother, father, wife, and his heir. I was spared only because of Richard. My father, the Commander of the Dragon's Legion, Richard McFadden, was a Knight of the Order. He served three Dragon Emperors and is the champion to the people of Earth. His only treachery was to fall for the charms of the forbidden Lunarian queen. But Richards's story is long and exhausting. It is a tale for another time.

That day, I got married to serve the duty to my people, my father, and to the Emperor. I had debts to repay to society. I had revenge in my heart towards both sets of eyes burning through my skin. Yet on the Dragon Emperor, Endymion Pen dragon, I would never act upon it with hate in my heart. He professed great love to me and I should have heard the warning bells go off in my head at the time. My heart was too busy melting. I wanted to believe I was capable of being loved by someone. Yet here I am stepping away from the Dragon and into the arms of the enemy. Jacob thought his new wife would bring a new era of prosperity. I would show him differently. I had my orders and I would carry them out. I ached to restore the dignity of my people by bringing Jacob's head to Endymion. It was not until a couple of years ago that I discovered how my actions would affect the Milky Way in gigantic proportions.

As I walked towards the dais, I felt Richard become stiffer with each step. I actually believed that he did not approve of this plan. But he respects Endymion greatly. He has followed that man into hell and back. He would cut off his right arm but instead he gives away his daughter. I wonder if my mother returned his love would he look at me differently. I asked myself if he would have come to my graduation or threaten my first boyfriend if I was not returned unharmed and on by curfew? I wonder if he would come to my funeral if I died. Yet as he stops to give me away, I felt the love that I almost could have had. I always wished I was conceived out of love not conceived to bring forth destruction. Richard could not fathom the power I held. I could take it all but _he_ would not be there.

As I step towards Jacob and the priest asks the Dragon for his blessing, our eyes meet instantly but time seems to stop. Memories of our early morning tryst brought sensations running through my body. I thought I had come back to life because I was marching to my death and Endymion was the only one who could give me the sustenance that I craved and needed. Earlier that morning in my room, his eyes told me all that I needed to know. He told me all the reasons to hate him but I could never bring myself to feel such things. I would never feel the heat, the rush, and the sensations with anyone but him. I would have to fake every thing. And that is the ultimate sexual frustrations a woman can have. Who wants to be on their honeymoon and never feel satisfied?

I saw Endymion's smile curves. He knows I am thinking about this morning and that Jacob is thinking Endymion would soon be dead. I could feel Jacob's energy resonating off of him. He was stupid. I thought at the moment how easy it was going to be to take him down. I would only be in his company for a matter of months and Endymion would save me. I was never proved so wrong in my life. It would take Endymion and me over a decade to bring my husband to justice.

I knew that what happened this morning would happen again tonight. I felt his phantom touch down my spine and through my abdomen. I almost came right there yet my lord was so lenient! I felt such a fool. I was the sole heir to Luna! I was educated and well brought up except in the case of my mother. I had a law degree and I took my duties seriously. My main focus was the well being of the people, Luna or not. I was proud, stubborn, and I was caving to the devil like a bitch in heat! All my sexual frustrations turned to fire deep in my stomach and groin. I vowed revenge. 'You will miss me,' I told him with my mind. He chuckled but before he turned his thoughts away from me, I reminded him. 'You might marry me off for duty and responsibility for the Empire. You can remind me that my sex life with my husband will become absolutely bland. I might be that bitch's daughter but you will miss me. You will not feel the satisfactory release from any woman but me.' If I was to suffer so would he!

It took me years to figure out that Endymion's intentions were true. He was never a man that showed his love easily. He did not want to make a mistake with me like Richard did with my mother. I never knew if Endymion ever got over the death of his wife and his son. I knew that he loved them both dearly and their deaths cost him so much!

Yet we both knew that these threats though angry were true. Duty would have to be played out. We both knew that Jacob Diamond was the Empire's greatest threat. We needed an insider. The insider had to be me. I was Jacob's greatest weakness.

And so I turned around after receiving Endymion's blessing before the cathedral and got married.

I was recently inspired by the stories "The Conquest" by Marronett and Gossip Girls. I have no idea how but I really think that I can bring my story to life now. I have had this story in my head for a few years now. However because I am so afraid of writing things down and keeping the reader from being confused, I refused to write this story. I just would like some patience for my writing. I am more of an appreciator of good writing and I know I have a lot of work to do with my writing. Plus I have this huge pet peeve about fan fiction writers that start stories and then don't finish them. I can say that I have a plan and the more I write the better. I promise to finish even if it takes me 10 years.

This story is set during an alternate Silver Millennium. Earth is the center of the galaxy not the Moon, which I refer to as Luna. I am prepared to write this series plus little snapshot stories on the sides to develop some of the smaller plots. Be prepared for a very complicated love/hate relationship between Serenity and Endymion.

I will admit I am not very original with the names. Hint Endymion Pen dragon but I have a reason for this. As I continue the story, I hope that the readers will be able to relate.

Finally, I love comments and criticism. But I want to remind some people that I write this for my sanity and mostly because I enjoy it. I enjoy reading other works. I become really offended for other writers when some reviewers are so heartless about small grammatical errors. If we were paying to read these stories, I could understand. I do understand that Beta readers are available, etc. I guess what I am trying to say that I only want to hear criticism about the plot and the characters. There are a lot of writers that become discouraged because of rude people and I just wanted to say something about it.


End file.
